I'll Never Leave You
by Kristen3
Summary: Three-year-old Ella is scared that Niles, who is working late, has left the family for good. Can Daphne comfort her daughter? Post-series one-shot. Rating is for innuendo.


Daphne loved quiet moments like this. Niles was at work, and David was spending the night at his grandfather's. That left just Daphne and her three-year-old daughter, Ella. "OK, time for bed," Daphne said, picking Ella up off the floor.

Immediately, the child began to cry. "No!" she yelled.

Why was this never simple? "You know you need your sleep," Daphne said, trying her best to stay calm.

"Dada!" was the child's response.

Daphne sighed. Of course, Niles always made a point of saying goodnight to their daughter before she went to sleep. "Dada's not here, sweetheart," Daphne explained.

Ella's tears did not stop. In fact, she cried even harder. "Dada gone!"

Daphne hugged the little girl. "No, Daddy's not gone forever, but he has to work. You'll see him in the morning." She kissed Ella's tear-stained cheek.

"Want Davy!" The little girl continued to cry.

"Sweetheart, David is spending the night with your grandfather. They went to a Mariners' game today. But he'll be back sometime tomorrow."

Ella's tears stopped, but she was clearly still upset. Her expression broke Daphne's heart. "Let's get you into bed. I'm sure you'll feel much better tomorrow. Daddy will be here when you wake up."

Unexpectedly, Ella buried her head into Daphne's shoulder. It was obvious she was tired. Daphne carried her upstairs. When they reached her room, Daphne helped her change into pajamas. When Daphne placed her daughter into bed, Ella looked up at her, anger in her eyes. "I know you're not happy, but I promise you if you go to sleep, everything will be all right in the morning."

Ella did not respond, but exhaustion finally won out. The little girl's breathing slowed, and she was out. Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. Being a parent wasn't easy sometimes. As she got downstairs, a thought occurred to her. For so many years, she'd slept in her own small bed at Frasier's. She'd never given a moment's thought to her boss' brother. But, across town, Niles was lying awake thinking of her. All these years later, Niles still loved her with every breath. But Ella hadn't seen what it took to get to this point. All she knew was that her father had left. No wonder she was scared. Daphne made a mental note to tell both her children the story as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Daphne turned at the sound and was surprised to see Niles standing there. "My love. What's wrong?" He came to her, sitting beside her on the fainting couch. He put his arms around her.

"I just put Ella to sleep. She was so upset. She thought you were gone for good."

Niles' heart broke at the thought. "I would never do that. Did you tell her that?"

Daphne nodded. "She asked for David, and I had to tell her he wasn't here either. I didn't know how to help her."

"Oh," Niles whispered, kissing her cheek. "Those patient files could've waited. I would've stayed right here if I'd known. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was just sitting here, thinking back. For so many years, I went to sleep without you. But you were thinking of me all the time."

"My angel, we've talked about this so many times. The fault is mine. I let fear keep me from the one thing I wanted more than anything. I probably would've kept on waiting, had you not accepted Donny's proposal. Only the thought of losing you for good made me realize I had to take action."

Daphne kissed him. "Thank you. I was just thinking that Ella doesn't understand all that we've been through. She doesn't know that you're not going anywhere."

Niles nodded. "Well, perhaps I should show her. I'll just go and take a peek at her. All right?"

"She'd like that," Daphne replied, nodding.

After one more kiss, Niles made his way upstairs to his daughter's room. He quietly stepped inside. The moon gave him just enough light to see her peacefully sleeping. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here tonight," he whispered.

Without warning, Ella's eyes popped open. "Daddy! You cane back!"

Niles smiled. "Yes, I'm here. I want you to know that I would _never_ leave you or your mother. I've dreamed of making a family with her for so long. Now that I have, it's even better than I imagined."

Ella sat up. "I love you, Daddy."

Niles knelt down beside her bed. "I love you, too, sweetheart. I'm so sorry you were scared before, but you don't ever have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. Just go back to sleep now. When you wake up, I'll be here, and so will David."

"Yay!" Ella grinned, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Goodnight," Niles replied, kissing her forehead. Ella laid back down, this time with a smile on her face. She fought to stay awake for a few moments, but she gave in eventually.

Niles made his way back downstairs, saying a silent prayer of thanks for all that he had. He found Daphne exactly where he'd left her. "Everything's fine. Ella woke up, and I told her that I'll always be here for her. I don't know how I ever got so lucky as to have two wonderful kids."

Daphne smiled. "I ask meself that question every day. I still don't really know what you ever saw in a poor healthcare worker."

Niles kissed her deeply. "Well, I've explained it to you countless times. But if you still don't understand, I guess I'll just have to show you."

Daphne's smile turned seductive as she slipped her hand into his. Yes, motherhood wasn't always easy, but it certainly had its benefits.

**The End**


End file.
